fossilfightersfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Vivosaurs (Champions)
This is a list of Vivosaurs in the order dictated by their Fossilary numbers. *Note: For Vivosaurs that have (special) in their Dig-Site, it basically means it's a really rare fossil. *Note: For all Bonus Data (download) Vivosaurs you need Nintendo Wi-Fi to obtain them. Igno is out right now, Frigi will be out on 12/25. A secret new Boneysaur will be available next year on 2/15. The Dinaurians will finally be available on 4/15 next year. These dates may be subject to change. There's also chance that the three brains will also be available during the Dinaurian event. *Note: To everybody that uses the official site, be aware the names are NOT always correct on the official site. The names are different in the game than on the site. Hot Stuff Bluff is now Hot Spring Heights, Calsiamid is now Stone Pyramid, Rock Whale is now Bonehemoth, Hotsand Hill is now Dusty Dunes, and lastly Seafloor Cavern is now Seabed Cavern. Those five are the ones you need to pay attention too, everything else is consistant between the games and the site. Make sure to use the names that are in-game on here as well. #001 - #025 T-Rex - Tro Number | Name | Genus | Dig-Site | Element | Super Evolve * 001 | T-Rex | Tyrannosaurus | Mt. Krakanak | Fire | T-Rex Lord * 002 | Daspleto | Daspletosaurus | Exchanged for DP | Earth * 003 | Gorgo | Gorgosaurus | Rainbow Canyon (Red) | Fire * 004 | Tarbo | Tarbosaurus | Treasure Lake (special) | Air * 005 | Alio | Alioramus | Rainbow Canyon (Blue) | Water * 006 | Siamo | Siamotyrannus | Dusty Dunes (special) | Fire * 007 | Alectro | Alectrosaurus | Hot Spring Heights | Water * 008 | Guan | Guanlong | Hot Spring Heights | Fire * 009 | Shanshan | Tarbosaurus (young) | Treasure Lake (special) | Air * 010 | Allo | Allosaurus | Rainbow Canyon | Neutral | Giga Allo * 011 | Metria | Metriacanthosaurus | Hot Spring Heights (pay) | Air * 012 | Megalo | Megalosaurus | Seabed Cavern | Neutral * 013 | Venator | Afrovenator | Dusty Dunes | Earth * 014 | S-Raptor | Sinraptor | Dusty Dunes | Fire * 015 | Giganto | Gigantosaurus | Rainbow Canyon | Fire * 016 | Cryo | Cryolophosaurus | Seabed Cavern | Water * 017 | Carchar | Carcharodontosaurus | Rainbow Canyon | Earth * 018 | Acro | Acrocanthosaurus | Dusty Dunes | Earth * 019 | F-Raptor | Fukuiraptor | Icegrip Plateau | Earth * 020 | Spinax | Altispinax | Exchanged for DP | Air | Giga Spinax * 021 | Neo | Neovenator | Rainbow Canyon (White) | Neutral * 022 | Compso | Compsognathus | Mt. Krakanak | Earth * 023 | Sopteryx | Sinosauropteryx | Rainbow Canyon (Red) | Fire * 024 | Delta | Deltadromeus | Stone Pyramid | Water * 025 | Tro | Troodon | BareBones Brigade Base | Neutral #026 - #050 Nychus - Amargo * 026 | Nychus | Deinonychus | Bonehemoth | Fire * 027 | M-Raptor | Microraptor | Rainbow Canyon (Green) | Air * 028 | U-Raptor | Utahraptor | Hot Spring Heights (pay) | Fire * 029 | V-Raptor | Velociraptor | Rainbow Canyon (Green) | Air | V-Ripper * 030 | Breme | Bradycneme | Stone Pyramid | Fire * 031 | Aopteryx | Archaeopteryx | Rainbow Canyon | Neutral * 032 | Coelo | Coelophysis | Hot Spring Heights | Air * 033 | Dilopho | Dilophosaurus | Stone Pyramid | Water * 034 | Spino | Spinosaurus | Exchanged for DP | Water | Despino * 035 | Angato | Angaturama | Seabed Cavern | Water * 036 | Sucho | Suchomimus | Treasure Lake | Water * 037 | Onyx | Baryonyx | Rainbow Canyon (Blue) | Water * 038 | Cerato | Creatosaurus | Rainbow Canyon | Air * 039 | Carno | Carnotaurus | BareBones Brigade Base | Earth * 040 | Orno | Ornithomimus | Rainbow Canyon (White) | Neutral * 041 | Cheirus | Deinocheirus | Rainbow Canyon (Green) | Air * 042 | O-Raptor | Oviraptor | Rainbow Canyon (White) | Neutral | O-Raptor Fiend * 043 | Zino | Therizinosaurus | Rainbow Canyon (Red) | Fire * 044 | Brachio | Brachiosaurus | Mt. Krakanak | Neutral | Ryden * 045 | Salto | Saltasaurus | Rainbow Canyon (Yellow) | Earth * 046 | Shuno | Shunosaurus | Mt. Krakanak | Fire * 047 | Perso | Supersaurus | Treasure Lake (pay) | Earth * 048 | Seismo | Siesmosaurus | Hot Spring Heights | Earth * 049 | Apato | Apatosaurus | Rainbow Canyon (White) | Neutral * 050 | Amargo | Amargasaurus | Dusty Dunes | Fire | Omias #051 - #075 Stego - Einio * 051 | Stego | Stegosaurus | Jungle Labyrinth | Air | Barbaros * 052 | Yango | Huoyangosaurus | Mt. Krakanak | Fire | Dydomio * 053 | Jiango | Tuojiangosaurus | Rainbow Canyon | Water * 054 | Kentro | Kentrosaurus | Treasure Lake (special) | Air * 055 | Lexo | Lexovisarus | Rainbow Canyon (Yellow) | Earth * 056 | Nodo | Nodosaurus | Petrified Woods | Air * 057 | Ankylo | Ankylosaurus | Rainbow Canyon | Water | Galgaron * 058 | Saichan | Saichania | Rainbow Canyon (Red) Fire * 059 | Goyle | Gargoyleosaurus | Treasure Lake | Air * 060 | Pelto | Sauropelta | Rainbow Canyon (Yellow) | Earth | Zanth * 061 | Hypsi | Hypsilophodon | Petrified Woods | Air * 062 | Nasaur | Leaellynasaurus | Rainbow Canyon (Blue) Water * 063 | Igua | Iguanodon | Treasure Lake (special) | Air | Hibigon * 064 | Ourano | Ouranosaurus | Rainbow Canyon (Yellow) | Earth * 065 | Lambeo | Lambeosaurus | Exchanged for DP | Fire * 066 | Maia | Maiasauria | Hot Spring Heights | Fire * 067 | Anato | Anatotitan | Mt. Krakanak | Earth | Papygon * 068 | Paraloph | Parasaurolophus | Rainbow Canyon (Green) Air * 069 | Pachy | Pachycephalosaurus | Icegrip Plateau | Earth * 070 | Stygi | Stygimoloch | Dusty Dunes | Fire * 071 | Goyo | Goyocephale | Treasure Lake (special) | Air * 072 | Proto | Protoceratops | Treasure Lake | Water * 073 | Tricera | Triceratops | Treasure Lake | Water | Heracles * 074 | Styraco | Styracosaurus | Hot Spring Heights (pay) | Air * 075 | Einio | Einiosaurus | Hot Spring Heights (pay) | Fire #076 - #115 Centro - Argento *076 | Centro | Centrosaurus | Seabed Cavern | Earth *077 | Penta | Pentaceratops | Dusty Dunes | Neutral *078 | Pachrino | Pachyrhinosaurus | Petrified Woods | Earth | Buldor *079 | Mihu | Mihunekisaurus | Icegrip Plateau | Neutral *080 | Ptera | Pteranodon | Rainbow Canyon (Green) | Air *081 | Coatlus | Quetzalcoatlus | Jungle Labyrinth | Air *082 | Jara | Tapejara | Petrified Woods | Neutral *083 | Dimorph | Dimorphodon | Rainbow Canyon (Red) | Fire | Dimorph Ace *084 | Guera | Anhanguera | Rainbow Canyon (White) | Neutral *085 | Krona | Kronosaurus | Icegrip Plateau | Water *086 | Futabi | Futabasaurus | Icegrip Plateau | Water | Momo *087 | Elasmo | Elasmosaurus | Rainbow Canyon (Blue) | Water | Kaishin *088 | Plesio | Plesiosaurus | Bonehemoth | Water | Marple *089 | Shoni | Shonisaurus | Treasure Lake | Water *090 | Arsith | Arsinoitherium | Rainbow Canyon (Yellow) | Earth *091 | Brontoth | Brontotherium | Rainbow Canyon (Blue) | Water *092 | Elasmoth | Elasmotherium | Treasure Lake (pay) | Air *093 | Hoplo | Hoplophoneus | Treasure Lake (pay) | Air *094 | Andrarch | Andrewsarchus | Dusty Dunes (special) | Fire *095 | Paki | Pakicetus | BareBones Brigade Base | Water *096 | Smilo | Smilodon | Dusty Dunes | Fire *097 | Mammoth | Mammuthus | Icegrip Plateau | Water *098 | Tryma | Diatryma | Mt. Krakanak | Earth *099 | Megath | Megatherium | Petrified Woods | Air *100 | Chelon | Archelon | Bonehemoth | Water *101 | Aeros | Aerosteon | Hot Spring Heights | Air | Teffla *102 | Mapo | Mapusaurus | Icegrip Plateau | Water | Mapo King *103 | Berto | Albertosaurus | Mt. Krakanak | Fire *104 | Raja | Rajasaurus | Treasure Lake | Earth | Giga Raja *105 | Krypto | Kryptops | Jungle Labyrinth | Neutral *106 | Archaeo | Archaeoceratops | Seabed Cavern | Water *107 | Epidex | Epidexipteryx | Stone Pyramid | Air *108 | Lagia | Unenlagia | Dusty Dunes | Fire *109 | E-Raptor | Eoraptor | Dusty Dunes (special) | Neutral *110 | Toba | Toba Titanosaur | Hot Spring Heights | Water | Equinas *111 | Nigo | Nigersaurus | Jungle Labyrinth | Earth *112 | Camara | Camarasaurus | Rainbow Canyon | Air *113 | Seidon | Sauroposeidon | Icegrip Plateau | Water *114 | Menchi | Mamenchisaurus | Treasure Lake | Fire *115 | Argento | Argentinosaurus | Dusty Dunes (special) | Earth | Shenliu #116 - #150 Dacerus - Tonzilla *116 | Dacerus | Dacentrurus | Mt. Krakanak | Fire *117 | Tsintao | Tsintaosaurus | Hot Spring Heights | Earth *118 | Pacro | Hypacrosaurus | Treasure Lake | Air *119 | Oloro | Olorotitian | Bonehemoth | Water *120 | Nippono | Nipponosaurus | Mt. Krakanak | Neutral *121 | Chasmo | Chasmosaurus | Bonehemoth | Air | Blitzigon *122 | Berta | Albertaceratops | Icegrip Plateau | Water *123 | Hopter | Hatzegopteryx | Rainbow Canyon | Earth *124 | Sungari | Dsungaripterus | Mt. Krakanak | Fire *125 | Thalasso | Thalassodromeus | Treasure Lake | Water *126 | Nycto | Nyctosaurus | Jungle Labyrinth | Air | Nycto Ace *127 | Machai | Machairodus | Mt. Krakanak | Fire *128 | Peloro | Pelorovis | Rainbow Canyon | Fire *129 | Metri | Metridiochoerus | Mt. Krakanak | Earth *130 | Gomp | Gomphotherium | Hot Spring Heights | Water *131 | Anan | Anancus | Dusty Dunes | Earth *132 | Parium | Paraceratherium | Petrified Woods | Air *133 | Ceros | Megaloceros Giganteus | Petrified Woods | Air *134 | Synthos | Synthetoceras | Icegrip Plateau | Earth *135 | Titanis | Titanis | Icegrip Plateau | Neutral *136 | Dimetro | Dimetrodon | Hot Spring Heights | Fire | Lugmos *137 | Edapho | Edaphosaurus | Petrified Woods | Air | Geneos *138 | Tanstro | Tanystropheus | Treasure Lake | Water *139 | Pendem | Stupendemys | Treasure Lake (pay) | Earth *140 | Tophis | Titanoboa | Rainbow Canyon | Neutral *141 | Coelanth | Coelacanth | Bonehemoth | Fire *142 | Dunkle | Dunkleosteus | Bonehemoth | Earth *143 | Parapu | Parapuzosia | Jungle Labyrinth | Water *144 | Desmo | Pachydesmoceras | Mt. Krakanak | Fire *145 | Gaudry | Gaudryceras | Bonehemoth | Neutral *146 | *147 | *148 | Dikelo | Dikelocephalina | Dusty Dunes | Fire *149 | Anomalo | Anomalocaris | Jungle Labyrinth | Air *150 | Tonzilla | Lord Tonzilla | Beat Robinson in a challenge battle. | Earth #151 - #174 B-Rex - ? *151 | B-Rex | Boney Tyrannosaurus | Beat Lola in a challenge battle. | Fire *152 | B-Brachio | Boney Brachiosaurus | Beat Lola in a challenge battle. | Neutral *153 | B-Lambeo | Boney Lambeosaurus | Beat Cole in a challenge battle. | Air *154 | B-Ptera | Boney Pteranodon | Beat Lester in a challenge battle. | Air *155 | B-Plesio | Boney Plesiosaurus | Beat Cole in a challenge battle. | Water *156 | B-Tricera | Boney Triceratops | Beat Lester in a challenge battle. | Water *157 | B-Jara | Boney Tapejara | Beat Lola in a challenge battle. | Fire *158 | Z-Rex | Zombie Tyrannosaurus | Beat Zongazonga a second time. | Legendary *159 | Z-Tricera | Zombie Triceratops | Beat Zongazonga a second time. | Legendary *160 | Z-Ptera | Zombie Pteranodon | Beat Zongazonga a second time. | Legendary *161 | Z-Elasmo | Zombie Elasmosaurus | Beat Zongazonga a second time. | Legendary *162 | Zongazonga | Zongazonga | Beat Zongazonga a second time. | Legendary *163 | Frigi | Frigisaurus | Bonus Data (download) | Legendary *164 | Igno | Ignosaurus | Bonus Data (download) | Legendary *165 | Squik | Squik | The "Egg-xact Timing" side mission | Neutral *166 | Squirk | Squirk | The "Close Shave" side mission | Fire *167 | Squirth | Squirth | A side mission | Earth *168 | Squilk | Squilk | The "Hot Spring in Your Step" side mission | Water *169 | Squiro | Squiro | A side mission | Air *170 | *171 | *172 | *173 | *174 |